


When You're Ready

by notspicy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Teenagers being cute, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), fluff to get me through trying times, pretend TOA isn't real, pure fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notspicy/pseuds/notspicy
Summary: Nico di Angelo is subject to three days in the infirmary, but a life time annoying Will Solace.--My take on the "three days in the infirmary"This is legit just fluff to make me feel better during quarantine. I hope you enjoy <3 (aka... this is barely edited and I'm posting it bc I need validation.)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	1. Day One: Alone

**Day 1: alone**

Nico had not expected to be alone the first day he was in the infirmary. He knew Will was busy, but he hadn't expected he would be _that_ busy. For a few hours he sat in awe of just how much the healers did. Though it wasn't all the Apollo kids (some of them were just not medically-inclined, and not super useful right now.) there was a very strong team of 10-15 kids: all lead by Will.

It was very jarring to be alone, surrounded by people. He wasn't used to it. Walking in through all the hospital beds, and 'private' room (curtains sectioned off surgery rooms, rooms where demigods were crying over hurt siblings, and rooms like the one Nico was in- for long term patients.) Nico could feel the stares and heard the whispers of people as he passed through, following behind Will. It felt wrong to be here- a bringer of death in a space dedicated to healing and life.

Will gave him some ambrosia and told him to rest, just before getting called away by one of his stressed siblings.

"I'll be right back- sorry!" He said, just before leaving.

Nico considered leaving the infirmary; sneaking out and heading back to his own cabin, because at least he was comfortable there. But then he thought about how upset Will would be with him, and how right he was probably.

(Don’t tell Will) but Nico _had_ tried to use some very simple underworld powers- and he’d passed right out. When he woke up, who knows how much later, he was see-through again.

Being around such a _clean_ place made Nico feel exceptionally unclean.

He’d finally had his first real shower in- gods he didn’t know how long- the day after the battle, but he realized he didn’t have any other clothes to speak of. (He could have put on a CHB shirt, but Nico was not ready to commit himself that much yet.) He still, after scrubbing his skin raw and going through his hair trying to get out all it’s tangles, felt like he reeked of underworld stench, and just being a 14 year old boy. It was embarrassing, above all. Even if he weren’t a child of Hades, Nico couldn’t see people wanting to be around him when he couldn’t take care of himself.

Stepping out of the shower, he’d taken in his own body. He was sure he hadn’t had this sort of luxury in years: a peaceful moment to just be with himself.

He was thin, destructively so. Ribs and hips sticking out through pale and green-ish skin, and scars and cuts littering his body.

His hair had been chopped shorter recently, in an effort to stay cool during the time in Europe, but now it just looked messy, uneven, and unhealthy. His brain didn’t recognize himself without his curls, but he was sure he hadn’t had them since he was 11 now.

“Hey,” Will said, peaking his head around the curtain. He looked exhausted, but he still wore a smile that Nico was trying to convince himself was _not cute_. “Sorry, I didn’t forget about you. Just had some emergencies.”

Nico tried to smile. “No worries.”

Will gathered a new clip board and pen, and then pulled a chair in front of Nico’s bed. “How’re you feeling?” He says, with a yawn.

Nico does his very best not to swoon. “You should take a break, dude,” (oh gods why did he say _dude_ he sounded like Percy.)

Will laughed. “I’m fine, and you’re avoiding the question.”

“You look exhausted.” Nico pointed out. (Not a good point to make to get a boy to like you, but a good point to make to get him to keep talking.) “and I’m fine, too, then.”

Will crossed his arms, and sighed. “Fine. I see your point: I’m freaking exhausted and in need of a long, long nap. You’re turn.”

Nico hated that this kid was smart, witty, and cute. It just wasn’t fair.

“You could just say fuck.” Nico smirks. Will just glares. “And... I don’t know, I’m exhausted too. My powers are absolutely drained. I’d like to be able to get better so I can use them again.”

“C’mon, is that the _only_ reason you agreed to this?” Will says, making a pouty face. (Stop! Being! So! Cute!)

“Yes.”

Will just sighs.

“Alright, so, first of all: I don’t think you’ll be back to full capacity for a long time. How hard you were working yourself was close to killing you, and as your doctor I just can’t, in good conscious, allow you to use them for a _while_.“ Will says, tapping his pen against the board as he speaks. It’s a little too distracting for Nico’s demigod brain, and honestly just toeing the line of overstimulating. “And if my initial observations are correct: you’ve got quite a few un-treated injuries that are going to take time to heal, and that means taking it easy and _not training_. I also think you haven’t had the opportunity to take care of yourself, physically or emotionally, in a long time, so I’d like to put you on a recovery plan.”

That is a lot of information to take in, and Nico’s heart immediately starts to race. “How do you get all that from one touch three days ago.”

Will smiles. “I’m good at my job. Also, I know who you are.”

Nico furrows his brow. “Do you, now?”

“I know you’ve been homeless since you left after the titan war. And that I am very glad you’ve decided to stay.”

Nico can almost feel the warmth he’s extending, and he can’t fathom why Will would care this much about him.

“So,” he glances down at his clipboard. “How much do you weigh?”

Nico has barely taken in everything Will has said previously, and now he’s expected to know things about himself.

“I have no clue.”

“Cool. Do you know the last time you’ve been to a doctors?”

“It must’ve... I didn’t stay long after the titan war-“

“I would’ve made a point to see you, so it was before then.” Will’s eyes meet his, and Nico feel his cheeks burn.

“Why would you have...?” Nico just does not get this guy: why does he like me so much? What reason have I ever given him?

Will just gives him a sweet smile. “You’re _my_ patient.”

That’s not at all an answer, but Nico shrugs it off.

"And when is your birthday?"

"January 28th, 1924."

Will looks up at him, then back at his paper. "Jeeze I forgot about that. How old are you then?" He holds back a little chuckle.

Nico rolls his eyes. "Chronologically 88 but biologically 14."

"Old man," Will chuckles. Nico just kicks one of his feet up, and into his thigh. "Ouch! Violence is not an appropriate response!”

It’s Nico’s turn to laugh. “That is silly for a demigod.”

Will looks fake offended. “It is not! You can choose to heal! I wanna, set a good examples for mortals. I do my best to be non-violent.”

Nico hadn’t expected him to give a good rebuttal. “How I would love to be able to think that.”

“Just because you can raise the dead doesn’t mean you should, ghost king.” Will chuckles. “I wasn’t born with healing gifts, I learned them. I chose this.”

“You were born with the potential for them, though.”

“And you were born with the potential for everything: we all get to choose our stances.”

“Well-“

“I’m not fighting with you on this, death boy. I thoroughly believe you are just as capable at healing as I am.” Will says, and although his voice is light, theres a seriousness behind it.

Nico really can’t help but like him.

“Fine, I can respect that.”

Will grins. “I’m gonna write your real birth day, but whats 2012 minus 14.”

“Don’t ask me. I have a 5th grade education. I haven’t done math in years.”

“Shut up-“ Will shoves him playfully, which Nico barely flinches from, and then it dawns on him. “Wait shit that’s my birth year then.”

Nico just rolls his eyes. “Nice one, Solace.”

“Just for that: it’s time for a physical.”

Nico’s stomach drops. “No.”

Will seems to sense he is no longer playing stubborn, and furrows his brows. “Look, I know it’s awkward but I have to-“

“Can we- can we do it tomorrow?” Nico diverts, his hands clenching the bed sheets. Will regards him carefully, and then lowers his clipboard.

“Of course. Yeah. Sorry to-“

“I just don’t like to be touched. I just-“ Nico feels his chest tightening. There’s no reason for him to be this nervous for this. He should just-

“That's just fine, Nico. I understand. Stuff like that is overstimulating for me too. Especially if I was feeling drained.”

He wasn’t expecting understanding. His heart slows momentarily.

“Thanks.” He whispers.

“I’ll get you some PJs? And maybe some advilPM so you can get to bed?” Will gets up, looking sleepy himself.

“That’d be great.” Nico can’t look at him anymore.

Will leaves momentarily, leaving Nico alone again. He feels stupid, and unreasonable. He should just let Will do his job, it doesn’t mean anything to Will, it doesn’t-

“I hope you like them. I know they’re not exactly you’re style, but-“

Will hands him perhaps _the softest and best smelling_ pieces of clothes he’s ever touched. He hopes Will lets him keep them.

“They’re so soft.” Is all his brain supplies him. Will laughs.

“Athena kids make them for us. They’re yours though. I know you don’t have...” he trails off, but whats left unsaid hangs in the air _. He knows you don’t have anything._

Part of Nico struggles to say: _he knows and he wants to help._

Will is about to leave (hopefully to go to bed himself) when Nico says: “I’ll see you in the morning, sunshine?”

Will grins. “Bright and early.” He winks, and closes the curtain behind him.

Nico slumps against the wall, and lets this okay-ness, so close to happiness, wash over him.

  
  
  
  



	2. Day 2: 20 questions

When Will had said “bright and early” he had truly meant it. Maybe all Apollo kids were woken up when they’re father rose the sun. Maybe Will just had it out for Nico. 

“Good morning Sunshine!” Will _barges_ into Nico’s ‘room,’ seemingly barely after the sun has risen, carrying a plate of more food than Nico thought was possible for either of them to eat. 

Nico, his head pounding and eyes blurry. “Fuck off.” He rubbed his palms into his eyes, and rolls back over toward the wall. 

“Nuh-no, c’mon Death boy, wake up. I am forcing a healthy schedule on you whether you like it or not.” Will sets the tray of food down on the table by the hospital bed, and takes up his chair again. “Today’s my ‘chill’ day, and I intend to spend it with you.” 

Nico’s breath hitches, his heart pounding against his chest, and those pesky skeleton butterflies resurrecting themselves in his stomach. “Why would you do that on your day off?” He asks, turning around but keeping the blanket pulled up to his chest. His chest is a little exposed, since the pajamas slump forward on his small shoulders. Part of him sees Will’s eyes flutter down, and the other part of him insists that it was imagined. 

“It’s barely a day off: I still have to work, I just get to do mundane things and not amputate someone’s finger.” Will chuckles, taking an everything bagel with one of those small tins of cream cheese. “And! I cannot believe you could be so dense- I like hanging out with you: Surprise!” 

“Why?” Nico asks, honestly. Will looks at him like he’s being ridiculous. 

“I can’t believe someone so smart can be so dumb.” Is all Will offers, before shoving the plate forward to him. “Eat up, princess.” 

Nico doesn’t think it would fair well for him to protest, so he grabs the cup of fruit salad, and stabs into the mellon. Will rolls his eyes, putting his feet up on the edge of Nico’s bed (he’s wearing converse today, thankfully.) along with that, He’s wearing cargo shorts and a CHB shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a green and blue patterned button up falling off his shoulders. He’s tanned and a very perfect blonde, his curls falling into his eyes. He’s even got pretty blue eyes, and light freckles. 

Nico is going to be ruined by him, isn’t he?

“So, am I allowed to ask you questions, as not-a-doctor?” Will smirks, half the bagel still in his mouth as he talks. Nico sits forward in his bed, kicking his bare feet out of the blanket. 

“Off the record?” He raises his brows. “Sure.” 

“Darn, I was planning to blackmail you.” Will puts his hand to his heart, looking defeated. Nico smiles. “What's your favourite song?” 

“I haven’t listened to music since 1934.” Nico rests his head on his hand, still picking at his fruit bowl. “And I don’t remember shit from the Lotus hotel.” 

Will raises his brow, and leans into Nico. Nico struggles not to pull away: one part of him wanted to lean in closer and stare into his blue eyes, and the other part of him was scared of getting too close. “I have so much to catch you up on.” Will says, sounding almost awestruck. “Oh my gods, I can’t wait to show you everything.”

“Oh gods.” Nico chuckled. Secretly, Nico does not think he’d like Will’s tastes, but he’d like to sit in the big house and listen to music with him. 

“Have you ever played 20 questions?” 

“I have not had friends to play anything with since I was 11, so no.” Nico crosses his ankles. Will does not think it is very funny. 

“A. Ouch, not cute.” Will makes a pouty sad face, gripping his heart. “B. it’s a fun sleepover game and we are going to play it at some point.” 

“Does it require a sleepover?” Nico is not sure he’d live through a night in the Apollo cabin, or if Will could get away with spending the night in his (coach Hedge might still skin him.) Will looks at him like he’s stupid. 

“Of course it does!” 

Nico rolls his head back, shaking it. This moment is wonderful and light: Nico has not felt this good in a long, long time. 

Then, Will ruins it by caring about him. 

“This is, not exactly a not-a-doctor moment, but, can I ask where you’ve been? Like… before bringing the parthenon here.” Will is careful choosing his words, and he leans back just a bit. Nico’s chest tightens, and he grabs one of his knees so he has something to hold onto. Will furrows his brow. “You also don’t have to tell me, or tell me anything that you don’t want to tell me, ever.” 

Nico should have known Will only wanted to talk to him, so it would be easier to treat him. There was no reason for Will to actually want to know him, how could he be so stupid to think-

“Also- I can tell you are thinking some very dense things right now. I’m not asking as your doctor. I just… also happen to be that.” 

Nico’s eyes skirt up to his, and Will’s blue eyes melt him. 

“I’ve been… I don’t even know. After the Titan war I just kinda wandered. At some point I ended up in the underworld on a quest from my father.” (he did not say that he was going to go save Hazel. He wasn’t sure if she’d like other people knowing that.) Will just nods, and doesn’t interrupt. “Then I was at Camp Jupiter for a minute, before I got called to look for the doors of death.”

“In Tartarus?” Will asks, his eyes focusing on him. “Like Percy and Annabeth?” 

Of course, Will must have treated them too. 

“Yeah.” Is all Nico can supply on that matter. He isn’t sure he will ever be able to divulge that information to anyone, let alone Will. “Then I was kidnapped by giants and I lived in a jar for a while-”

“You what?” Will looks shocked. 

“Long story for a different day.” Nico smirks. Will relents, and lets go of his furrowed eyebrows. “Then the seven rescued me. I brought them to the other side of the doors of death, had a couple weird run-ins with some gods,” (one god, Cupid, in particular.) “and then… Reyna and I shadow traveled here and now I’m in your infirmary.” 

Will runs one hand into his blond curls, and then leans forward on his knees. “So, you’ve been up to a lot, and haven’t had a lot of time to just chill out.” He says, sympathetically. 

Nico is once again taken back by his kindness- that Will doesn’t press for more questions, or make judgements. He just understands.

“I guess so.” Nico pushes his hair back behind his ear. “What about you? Are you year round or-“

“Yeah, I am. Can’t exactly leave the infirmary without a head doctor, can I?” Will chuckles, though he sounds a little resentful.

“Would you like to go back, though?” 

Will pauses. 

“I… I’d feel guilty saying yes. But, I wanna go to highschool, ya’know?” He sighs, resting his chin in his palm. ”I’d like to go to med school, after all this, then come back and work full time as an  _ actual  _ doctor.” 

Nico is a little in awe of his dedication to camp. He couldn’t say he would do the same thing if he were in Will’s position.

“You’ll have  _ the most  _ experience. All the mortals will be so jealous.” Nico says, and Will laughs. 

“I suppose. Don’t think it’ll happen, though.” He sighs.

“Why?” 

Will looks down at his hand. “My mom doesn’t have that kinda money, you know? And… well I have no highschool education to speak of.” 

Nico’s heart aches for that: he wants to be able to say something intelligent and reassuring.

“You could go to New Rome? I’m sure they’d be begging to get someone as gifted as you are as a doctor there.” 

Will’s eyes light up, momentarily. “Yeah, I- I guess so.” His hands fidget with his pockets, opening and closing the velcro and rubbing his thumb across the pad. “Do you have any big dreams?” 

Will’s smile is just too pure, too sweet, to be able to say ‘no’ to him. But he keeps it realistic. 

“Be alive. Get-“ his mouth is really dry, and he’s gripping his hands together too tightly. “Get married, maybe. Live a quiet life.” 

Will’s smile does something that makes him look both sad and happy, and it makes Nico’s heart pound against his ribs. 

“I think that is a very good dream.” 

Will leans forward a little, putting out one hand as if he wants Nico to take it. 

“You know, Nico, I-“

“WILL!” Someone calls, from beyond their closed off area. “WILL!”

Will looks startled: his cheeks reddened and eyes a little crazy, before yelling back. “WHAT, RILEY?” 

“I NEED HELP.” the voice calls again, sounding exasperated and maybe a little close to tears. 

“Well… I guess I have to go.” Will glares at the wall. “But I’ll be back later. Then we’ll  _ get physical  _ if you feel up for it.” He shout-sings ‘get physical,’ but Nico isn’t sure what it’s referencing. Will certainly did not inherit his father's musical gifts. 

His sibling shouts again, and Will gets going, but not before searching Nico’s eyes for confirmation. 

“Yeah. See you.” 


	3. Day 2.5: The physical

Will returns to Nico after lunch, he’d had to deal with a number of stupid re-injuries from Ares kids trying to start training, and one Percy Jackson who came in looking for something to help him sleep. 

“Annabeth and I… just a little on edge, currently.” He laughs, but the bags under his eyes are making him look a little more worse for wear. 

“Of course.” Will says, digging around a cabinet he was sure had some melatonin. Percy had been one of his patients he hadn’t gotten to agree to extended stay in the infirmary. After everything this kid has been through, he wasn’t surprised he couldn’t sleep. “How are you feeling otherwise?”

Percy shifts on his feet. “Not great,” he chuckles, and Will’s heart sinks. “But, better than I could be doing. We’re going to be leaving camp soon, though. I wanna spend some time with my mom and study some before we go back to school.” 

Will turns around, holding a bottle of melatonin that was tucked behind a swath of other things. “When are you leaving?” 

“Next month. Got some things to take care of with Chiron and Reyna before we can completely peace out for a year.” Percy takes a seat, as though he was feeling a little light headed. 

Will hands him the bottle, but then watches him. He looked tired, just like Nico; tired in a way that was not known to Will. Drained was a better word, that Will wasn’t sure Percy couldn’t use his powers without taking a significant hit to his well being. He would very much like to keep him in the infirmary and spend time taking care of him, but Percy had adamantly said no, and Will didn’t have a death wish, honestly. Percy was scary in a way Nico wasn’t, although their powers were often matched. Maybe it was just that he was older, and hell of a lot more powerful than Will, but sometimes his vibes freaked him out. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re getting some rest. Just promise me you’ll take it easy once you're out in the real world?” Will laughs, watching Percy push himself up using the side table next to him. He smiles. 

“Dam I was planning on joining an Olympic swimming team.” He puts his fist out, and Will awkwardly stares at it for a moment before getting it. “And, uh. Thanks.”

“No problem. And, I’m always here if you need anything.” 

Percy’s about to leave, and then he turns back and says: “Have you seen Nico, by the way? I last saw him with you.”

Will raises his brows. “Yeah, he’s staying in the infirmary for the next couple days.” 

Percy makes an ‘O’ shape with his mouth, and nods thoughtfully. “Well, take care of him.” Percy points a finger at him. “I’d been meaning to talk to him, but I’ll wait ‘till he’s out.” 

Will just nods, folding his arms in front of him. 

“You know, he’s been through a lot, so I just-” Percy stops himself, like he’s fighting with himself about what to say. “Just take care of him.” 

“I am.” Will says, and Percy leaves. 

_ ‘His vibes are off.’ _ is all Will thinks, before re-collecting his things for the physical he’s been secretly dreading giving. 

It’s not that Nico’s a difficult patient- gods, no. He’s had patients cut him over stuff sillier than having boundaries and enforcing them in a respectful way (he’s now had to ask that demigods not bring their weapons into the surgery room after an incident with Clarisse), its just- he’s not sure he’ll live through it. It’s a matter of: will his 15 year old body betray him, will his hopelessly crushing heart betray him, or will he say something so stupid that he’s never able to face Nico again. 

“I’m back, finally, ghostie.” Will smiles, trying to make his entrance as pleasant as possible. From just a glance, he can tell that Nico’s been stressing this whole time. He wished he would tell him why. If he knew he could help. 

“Is everything alright?” Nico asks, barely looking up from beneath his overgrown hair. (Will thought he should remind his sister Jocelyn to offer to give him a haircut.) 

Will spreads his hands open, smirking. “With me in charge? No, never. But most things are alright.”

Nico quirks a little bit of a smile. (Score! He thinks, before reminding himself he should get into doctor mode.)

“So, how about starting easy? I’ll get your height and weight and blood pressure and we’ll work from there.” He offers, and despite Nico looking dubious, he sits up in his bed. 

“I guess so.” He mumbles.

“And, just let me know if there's anywhere, or anything you don’t want to do or want me to do.” Will smiled, softly, hoping Nico would take him up on the offer.

“Mhm,” he mumbles, gripping his side like its hurting. “Can you just- just give me a warning before you do anything.”

Will’s heart melts for him. He is so screwed. “Of course.”

Weighing, getting his height and blood pressure was easy enough and involved little to no contact. However, most of it was concerning: as expected,

“Do you want to know what it says?” Will asks, as Nico steps down from the scale on the floor. He shakes his head.

“I know the metric system.” Is all he says in response, looking kind of sick with himself. Will cringes, not having thought of that. 

“Oh. Well…”  _ I want to take care of you. I want to be there for you.  _

Will has been dreading having to do this physical for this very reason. It confirms his suspicions that Nico has much more ‘wrong’ with him than just being a loner. He’s hurting, and his body and mind has suffered equally. 

“So…” Nico says, stiffly, holding his arm against himself. “Do you need me to like…”

“If you feel comfortable taking off your shirt, it helps to inspect any muscular injuries, but you don’t have too.” Will puts his hands on his hips, trying to look doctor-y.

Nico blushes, nods, and unbuttons his pajama shirt. 

It takes everything in him not to stare. Once his doctor brain overpowers his gay brain, he beings to take in Nico in a scientific manner: he’s got previously infected scars littering his torso, a concerning set of scars on his shoulder, and bruising just to start it off. But, he is muscular, in a lean and thin way. (Also- a very sexy way, but he’s doing his best not to think about that.)

“I’m going to check out your shoulder, okay?” Will says, quietly, as though he was scared to spook him with loud noises. Nico nods.

Once his hands meet his skin, Will is inundated with an overwhelming sense of dread. He almost jerks away, before leaning into his work.

He wishes, sometimes, his medical work wasn’t so closely attached to feeling people’s emotional pain. But it is moments like this where it helps him keep his work in context. 

“How did you get this?” He asks, absentmindedly. Nico swallows. Up close, he has freckles, and his shampoo smells like the one in the camp showers. 

“Werewolf attack.” He sighs. 

Will furrows his brows. It looks as though the scar is healing, but he’s doubtful Nico will get out of this without some shoulder pain. “How much does it hurt?”

Nico turns to him. “Not… I got it a while ago it doesn’t really hurt.”

Will looks back up to him. Usually, his sense of emotions are based in whatever the person was feeling when they’d gotten their injury, or how they feel about it now not… “Are you in pain anywhere else?”

“Not really? Like, the normal amount.” 

“Normal amount?” Will asks, taking his hands off Nico’s shoulder now.

“Like, my wrists kinda always hurt. And- and my shoulders. But my sword is heavy, and I have bad posture.” Nico shrugs, his hair falling into his eyes.

“Well, muscle deterioration is common among demigods who don’t use their swords correctly.” Will smirks. 

“Correctly? I use my sword-“

“Have you  _ ever  _ trained formally?” Will asks, leaning back. He’s happy to lighten the mood with some banter. Nico shakes his head. “And you carry your 10 pound sword with one hand, so, I rest my case.” 

Nico grumbles for a moment, crossing his arms against his bare chest. “You’re hard to argue with when you make valid points.” 

“I’m just saying! Like- look at Annabeth! She’s crazy with a sword but she knows how to use it so she doesn’t ruin her shoulders!” Will laughs, but then it looks like that has struck a raw nerve in Nico. 

“Yeah.” 

His heart races, and Will feels the sickening burning feeling in his chest he gets when he’s said something stupid. 

“What about- about, anything else hurting or-“

“No. I’m fine, Will.” Nico snaps. He won’t look up at him, now just playing with his discarded shirt.

“Well…” he rarely disclosed his emotional-sensing. It feels like an invasion of privacy. “I’m, can I see your hands.” 

Nico extends them to him. He’s still wearing that big skull ring on his right ring finger.

Through this touch, he feels the same thing, just maybe worse. Beneath feeling dread, and anxiety coursing through Nico, there's something deep, deep inside of him, that Will can’t really place. It feels lonely, but different. 

“How are you, emotionally?” Will asks, still holding Nico’s hands. 

Nico holds his breath. 

“You’re not a psychologist.” He mumbles. 

Will breaths a sigh. “I may not be, but I do have some insights.”

Nico quirks an eyebrow at him. 

Will feels weird sharing this, and he is feeling Nico’s confusion and pain still. “I can… I can get a sense of how people feel through touch.”

Nico groans, pulling his hands away. Will was not expecting that. “I can’t deal with more of this.”

“What?” 

“Not-“ Nico looks up at him, eyes a little wild. “Not you. Just… I hate people and  _ especially gods  _ being able to sense that sort of stuff about me.” 

Will nods. “Is there a story to go along with that?” 

“Yes, and it is horribly embarrassing.” Nico puts his head in his hands, taking a few breaths. Will decides not to push it. 

“Well… I will do my best not to use it with you, but, I think it might be good for you to share. Like, as your doctor: you seemed like you are hurting a lot, and there are things I can do to help you.” Will chooses his words carefully. “But also, as your friend, I care about you, and I don’t think you should go through life alone.”

Nico looks very close to his tipping point. He grabs his shirt and puts it back on his shoulders. “As your patient, I hate that. As your friend, also hate that.” He says, pointedly averting his eyes.

Will just smiles. “Well, we don’t have to talk today.” Will sits down, across from him again. “But I think, as a doctor it would be good for you. And as a friend I think you’ll have lots of very interesting and funny stories to tell along with sad ones.” 

Behind his arms, Nico is biting his lip, his eyes closed tightly. His thumb is running against his skull ring on his forehead. 

“I… it’s hard for me.” He breaths. Will listens, soaking in their silence. “Gods, I don’t have words for this.”

“Thats okay.”

Nico takes a shaky breath. “I just… I want to stop feeling so angry and sad and- and alone all the time.” 

Will’s heart breaks for him. He puts his hand out, not expecting him to take it. “Well, right now you’re not alone.”

Nico takes a shaky breath, and puts his hand in Will’s. 

It makes his heart jump, and for a moment he is not inundated with dread and anxiety, but a deep sense of longing.

“I have a day off, tomorrow. Like a real day off.” Will mumbles, Nico’s hand light in his. “How about I take you on a walk around the strawberry fields.” 

Nico squeezes his hand, his face still covered by his hair, and nods. “As long as I can go to my cabin to get dressed before.” He chuckles, just a little. 

Will rolls his eyes. “Sure. Just don’t disappear on me.” 


	4. Day 3: When he dreams about you (while in a coma)

Will had not meant to make it a date, but it was definitely feeling like a date so far. 

Nico walked by his side after putting back on his skinny jeans and still the pajama shirt. Every once in a while, they’d say something, but so far Will has just intermittently picked strawberries and given them to Nico. 

He eats them, his lips turning pink and his cheeks glowing with a light blush the whole time. 

“Do u have nightmares?” Will asks, stupidly. He couldn’t think of anything else to say.   
“Of course I have nightmares.” Nico rolls his eyes, as if that was the stupidest thing he’d ever been asked. (Maybe it was.)

They both kind of awkwardly laugh, Nico putting his hands in his pocket. “What are yours about?” 

Will furrows his brows. He wants to spare Nico the burden of what they’re like, so he sets aside the details. “Just stuff that has happened. Still haven’t inherited any oracle abilities.” Will chuckles. 

Nico nods, thoughtfully. “Do you ever dream about things that are happening currently?” 

“...No…?” Will turns to him. Nico has a half eaten strawberry between his fingers, halfway to his mouth. 

“Oh. I once saw you in a dream when I was in a coma for a couple days.” He says, off handedly. “Sometimes I can visit people, too. But that's only happened when I was really out of it.” 

Will takes a moment to take that in. “You were in a coma?”

“Yeah, for like three days.” Nico shrugs, throwing aside the stem. His lips are super pink, now. It is a little too much for Will to handle. 

“That would have been something I’d have liked to know.” Will laughs, but his heart burns with worry. “But, what did you see?” 

Nico rolls his eyes. “You were in the rec room, doing battle strategies with the other head counsellors. You calmed down Clarisse.” 

Will blushes. He and Clarisse had actually grown kind of close since the Titan war. She was really… troubled… after it, and Will had found some respite in having someone who didn’t put up with any bs around him. (Apollo kids were nothing if not perpetual crowd pleasers.) 

“Yeah, see I’ve got skill.” Will does quick finger guns, smirking. Nico smiles at him. “But like, she’s actually very nice when you get to know her. You’re not the only one whose reputation precedes them here.” 

It seems like Nico considers that. “She’s really nice with baby Chuck. I get why Hedge likes her.” He finally says. “Hedge was really nice to have along on our quest. He saved our ass a couple times.” 

Will grins at him; he has his hands in his pockets, his hair falling forward into his face, and cheeks reddened. He looks tired, but he always kind of looks tired. And Will really, really likes him. 

“I am flattered you dreamed about me.” Will chuckles, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

Nico’s ears get red. “It wasn’t like that.” He coughs. 

“Oh c’mon, ghost king. You liked it.” Will nudges him with his elbow, and Nico rolls his eyes. 

“Mhm, well, pretty boy, you can think what you like.” 

Will makes a face, clutching his chest again. “You think I’m  _ pretty!” _

“Oh gods…” Nico runs his hand into his hair, grinning too. 

“Well, I think you’re pretty too.” Will jokes, but the words get caught in his throat and it comes out sounding a little too sincere.    
Between the two of them, the romantic (was it romantic? It was romantic on Will’s end) tension could be cut with a knife. 

They don’t really talk much on the way back to the infirmary, but Will does pick up lunch for the two of them so he can get a moment to clear his head. 

He’s never liked anyone this fast before, even though he’d always had a soft spot for Nico. But he’s also never felt… connected to someone like this before. He wasn’t sure what it was about Nico, but whatever it was, he prayed to the gods it was reciprocated.    



	5. Day 3.5: a very unprofessional moment in William Solace’s life.

Will is not sure how they ended up sitting like this. He had started sitting criss cross on the opposite side of the hospital bed from Nico, food between them. At some point, someone had moved toward the middle, then the other followed, and now they were arranged so their legs dangled off the bed, their shoulders rested against each other, and their heads leaned against the back wall.    
“The nice thing about knowing my father is I'm not afraid of him. I know he’s a little bitch and he won’t smite me because he’s a pussy.” Nico rants, his hands flailing around while he talks. He also has sparkling water in his CHB cup, but Will is not entirely convinced it isn’t actually wine.    
“PLEASE stop talking.” He laughs, feeling bubbly. Having Nico’s light hearted nature finally come out bounces back onto him, and it makes Will glow. 

“He won’t though!” Nico throws his hands out. “Last time I saw him, he acted like he  _ cared _ about me! And then he made a joke about making me a room in his palace!” 

Will wholeheartedly laughs, his head knocking against the wall. His hair falls into his eyes, and he doesn’t bother pushing it away. “What would that even- how?!” He’s still laughing so hard, he almost misses Nico turning toward him. 

He brushes Will’s curls back into place: a simple gesture, but it makes everything in Will shift. 

He doesn’t realise he’s grabbed Nico’s wrist, until he’s leaning into kiss him, and he snaps too, just enough to say: “Can I kiss you?”

Nico’s face is red, but he murmurs a “yes.” 

And then he is kissing Nico di Angelo in his hospital bed; one of his hands is still next to Will’s cheek, and Will’s hand gripped tightly to his wrist. 

It’s a little evident to both of them that it's both of their first kiss, but something about that makes it feel even better. They are evenly matched for this, and Will sinks into it. 

Nico figures out how to rest his hand on the back of Will’s neck, and Will brings his hands up to cup Nico’s cheeks. 

They pull apart, locking eyes for a moment, and Will  _ giggles _ , excited energy bouncing between the two of them, before leaning in once again. This time, Will figures out how to open his mouth just a little, and Nico reciprocates. 

It’s a perfect few moments: in each touch Will  _ feels  _ excitement, happiness, and longing radiate off Nico, and he is sure he is sending the same vibes with how fast his heart is beating, and how he can’t help but smile while they kiss. 

And then, as though they  _ knew  _ what was going on, one of his siblings opens the curtain separating them from the rest of the infirmary.

It takes Will a split second to pull away, and in that second he can tell Nico is  _ mortified,  _ and Aiden has figured out just what was going on. 

“I’ll- Um-” They say, before shutting the curtains closed, leaving Will red faced and Nico looking like he’s about to shadow travel away. 

“What do you  _ want,  _ Aiden!” He calls, storming up. They shouldn’t even be in the infirmary today. He throws back the curtain and they’re still standing outside it. 

“I’m sorry! Will! I thought it was just di Angelo in there! I didn’t-”

“What do you want, Aiden?” He asks, this time a lot less mad. They’re shoulders untense. 

“I needed the vacuum out of that closet. The one in the cabin broke.” They say, their hands clasped together, averting his eyes. He sighs. 

“I’ll get it for you.” He turns back, and sees Nico looking equally annoyed and devastated. “But you should  _ always  _ let someone know you’re coming in. Especially in the infirmary.” He leaves out the part, especially for Nico’s sake. He doesn’t think he’d appreciate that. 

He rolls the vacuum over to them, and they take off.   
Surprisingly, Nico broke the silence. ”I'm starting to think Apollo is actually the god of siblings with poor timing.”   
Will almost laughs. “Aunty Arty must’ve cursed him again, huh?” 

They both chuckle, and then they look between each other, hoping the other would crack and explain what had just happened.

“So, uh, I’m- I’m pan, if you didn’t know.” Will mumbles, shifting his feet and trying not to look at Nico. He looks hurt and scared, his knees pulled up to his chest, and eyes hidden. 

“Ah,” is all he says.

“Nico…” he doesn’t know what to say. It had been going so well, he felt so happy- Nico had felt so happy. At least he thought so. “If, if that made you uncomfortable we don’t have to-“

“No!” Nico’s eyes find his, desperation in his voice. “I just-“ he scrunches his eyes closed. “I haven’t told anyone I’m gay, really.”

_ Oh.  _ Will takes a careful step forward, and sits down on the hospital bed, giving Nico some distance. 

“Well… I promise Aiden won’t say anything. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Nico nods, skeptically. “This kinda keeps happening to me.” He sighs.

“What do you mean?” Will furrows his brow. 

Nico takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. “I had a run-in with Cupid earlier this year.” His voice is filled with spite. 

Will’s heart sinks. Run-ins with gods are never good. 

“He forced me to come out to Jason.” 

Then, Will is filled with anger. 

“He forced you?” He asks, dumbfounded. “Isn’t he supposed to be the god of  _ love,  _ what the fuck is wrong-“

Nico shoots him a glare, and he shuts up. He doesn’t want to get both of them cursed. 

“That is so screwed up. I’m sorry, Nico.” 

He rests his hand on the bed, and Nico rests his on top. 

“Its…” he shrugs. “I would’ve said something at  _ some  _ point. I just. I wanted it on my own terms, you know?” 

Will nods. “Yeah, I get it.” The weight of his skull ring settles on his palm. “So, only Jason knows?”

“Yeah. He was very nice about it.” Nico won’t look him in the eye, and stares out toward the curtain. “I think I’m cursed or something.” 

Will almost laughs, until he sees how serious he’s being. “Why?”

“No one is ever going to be able to be with me. I’m- I’m either rejected, or people don’t like me cause I’m like-“ he throws his hands around. “I’m like how I am, or it gets ruined.” 

Will stares at him. 

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” He whispers. Nico holds his breath. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Nico admits, pulling his hand away. “I don’t think I can- be involved with someone like this yet. I- I’m sorry I-“ 

Will’s heart sinks, but he keeps a brave face. “That’s okay. I get it, Nico.” 

It seems like Nico can tell he’s hurt. “Maybe… maybe at some point, though?”

“Yeah. When you’re ready.” Will holds back tears, and smiles at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be more ;)


	6. Baby's first DIY

Despite the fact that Nico had just let Will down not-so-gently, he was still hanging around him. 

He’d been released from Will’s care in the infirmary on the condition that: he carry a doctor’s note to excuse him from all physical camp-activities, he be at every meal (Will promised he’d make sure of it, and Nico was kind of scared what that meant.), and that he agree to one doctors appointment every week.

Nico was pretty sure Will was going to make him start talking about his problems, but he relented and agreed, cause at least now he can sleep in his own, coffin shaped bed.

Being at camp is so boring if you can’t train, is the next thing Nico finds out. 

Will spends most of his day in the infirmary, cleaning up campers or restocking. So Nico spends most of his day wandering around, sitting alone in his cabin, and eating meals at the combined “big three boiz” table. 

That table might just be what makes him leave camp again. 

“Bro, you would not  _ believe _ what the pegasi were saying about you!” Percy laughs, sitting down next to Nico so he’s across Jason. Until he’d sat down, Jason had been talkin to Nico like a normal person. Unfortunately- something happens to straight boys when they sit together. 

Percy had convinced Jason that if they traded which table they sat at every meal, they should be able to get away with sitting together. Jason had convinced Percy that they should include Hades in that- but those lunches were always kinda tense. 

Nico finds Will’s eyes, at the Apollo table. Maybe Nico had chosen his seat strategically so he’d be able to see Will where he always sat at the head of the table. But no one could prove that. Will smiles back at him. He points a finger gun to his head, shoots himself, and Will laughs. Then, Will makes an angry face, holding a finger gun of his own and holding his thumb down, as if that was how you “closed” a gun. Nico takes his butter knife and stabs himself instead, and Will just rolls his eyes, before turning back to his siblings. Nico turns back to Percy and Jason’s blooming bromance. 

“So when do you leave, Jackson?” Jason leaves forward, his head resting on his palm, holding his sandwich in the other. Percy has a blueberry bagel halfway to his mouth. 

“You trying to get rid of me, Grace?” Percy chuckles, and then takes a bite. Jason shakes his head, laughing. “But, soon. Annabeth and I have some things to figure out, and then we’ll start school during the second semester as transfers.” Percy does his sideways grin, and Nico can’t help but roll his eyes. It surprises him now, how over Percy he is. He’s not a god-like mythological figure, and he’s not a hero in the ways that Nico saw him: he’s just a 16 year old kid, who drank a lot of “respect women juice” and does really look like a surfer/skater dude combo. 

He talked to Hazel about it for a bit before she left. She said the first time she met him, she thought he was a god and “honestly understood how Nico could like him. She would too if it weren’t for Frank.” 

They’d both laughed about that, and it felt like he had a normal little sister and almost a normal life. 

He misses Hazel a lot right now. 

“When do you head out, Grace?” Percy asks, and Jason shrugs. 

“Lots of logistics to setting up shrines, it turns out. Reyna’s going to let me know when I’m voted  _ pontifex maximus _ so I can start in Rome, but I can start here whenever I want.” Jason sighs, and then turns to Nico. “What are your plans for the year, dude?” 

Nico appreciates that Jason is trying to include him, but he has never been called ‘dude’ or ‘man’ more in his life before. 

Nico shrugs. “I guess I’m a year-rounder now.” Percy makes a face, and Nico looks up to him. “What?”

“Nothing! You should just embrace being at camp.” Percy says, shrugging his shoulders and taking another bite of his bagel.    
Jason looks a little tense, and Nico just furrows his brow. “Huh?” 

Percy looks like he's nervous about even talking to Nico now. Honestly, he’s been on edge since Nico had told him his secret. He kinda wonders if he made Percy uncomfortable. (though, part of him thinks it’s stupid Percy would be uncomfortable. The other part of him thinks everyone is uncomfortable around him, so why should it matter if Percy is.) 

“I dunno,” Percy shakes his head. “Like maybe if you’d feel like a part of camp if you… wore the shirt and hung out with people?” 

Nico knows Percy isn’t saying it to be mean, but it makes his heart burn. Jason shoots Nico a look, and then Percy. 

“Dude, lay off, he’s fine.” Jason mumbles. Percy puts his hands up. 

“I’m just saying-”

“No,” Nico says, cooly. “It’s a good idea.”

Jason turns to him. “Huh?”

“Might as well pretend like I like it here, if I’m going to be here all year.” Nico can barely conceal his smirk. 

Kids start getting up, ready to get back to their scheduled activities. Nico looks around, his idea coming to fruition as Will makes his way over. 

“I gotta go!” He bounces up, and takes off to Will, leaving Jason and Percy in the dust. 

_ If Percy wanted him to wear a CHB shirt, and participate in camp, he’d do it. Just, in his own way.  _

“Will!” Nico shouts, even though he was obviously coming to meet him. 

“Sunshine,” Will puts his hands on his hip. “What’d you have for lunch?” 

Nico rolls his eyes. “A sandwich and apple juice.” 

Will’s eyes brighten. “Appley juice? Look who's a big boy.” 

“Shut up, Solace.” Nico shoves him a little, and Will shoves him back. “Do you know how to tie-dye?” 

Will stares at him. “Just cause I’m an Apollo kid-”

Nico takes a look around him, and it  _ does  _ look like all the artsy Apollo kids have tie-dyed and modified their camp shirts. And, of course other kids have, but everyone knows you go to the Apollo or Hephaestus cabin for arts and crafts. ( _ Does  _ everyone know that? Nico’s not sure where he picked up that bit of information.)

“But do you?” Nico presses, doing his best puppy dog look. Will caves. 

“Of course I do. You don’t live next to Hephaestus kids and not take advantage of their top tier DIY projects.” Will looks at him like he’s stupid. 

“DIY?” Nico furrows his brows, and then decides he doesn’t care all that much. “Nevermind- just, can you help me dye a camp shirt?” 

Will’s face lights up. “Uh, heck yeah! I’m free this afternoon too!” 

And so, that is the story of how Nico DIYed his CHB shirt. 

Will gathered up supplies, and Nico found the shirt Chiron had left for him, and he’d found it after he was released from the infirmary. 

It had the usual CHB design, “Camp Half Blood” written above a pegasi. But then Will brings him a bleach marker, and Nico writes “cabin 19” under it, and draws a skull on the right sleeve. 

“Ah, nice one emo boy.” Will rolls his eyes, and critiques his handwriting. 

Will wraps up the shirt in rubber bands, and then they drop it into the black dye. 

While they wait, Will sits on the edge of the bed Nico’s been sleeping on. His knees are level with his chest, because he has to dangle them over the weird coffin walls. 

“You really should re-decorate in here.” Will remarks, eyes wandering around the room. “You could honestly have so much room in here if you took out some of the beds.”

Nico sits down next to him, even though it makes his heart stutter. He may not be ready for a relationship, and he knows that deep down, but he knows he likes Will very very much. “Why should I take some out?”

Will furrows his brow. “You don’t need them, do you?” Will says it without malice, or that he thinks Nico’s stupid. Just genuine wonder. He’s not sure Jason or Percy would have even asked that kind of question. 

“I- I guess I hadn’t ever thought of it.” Nico pushes his hair out of his face, his cheeks feeling very hot. “I… I appreciate that whoever made the cabin at least had treated Hades’ kid just like any other cabin. Even though they knew it wasn’t allowed for there to be any more of us.” 

Will looks around. “I think it was Hephestus' cabin? I know they took up a majority of the work after the war. Them and Athena.” 

Nico laughs. “Well, I appreciate the beds, just not the coffins.” 

Will runs his hand along it, his fingers achingly close to Nico’s thigh. “Are they comfy? At least?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

They both laugh, and settle into a comfortable silence. 

“Wanna take a look at it?” Will nods toward the bucket with the dye. 

The shirt, inevitably, ends up looking kinda strange: It’s mostly a reddish black, with streaks of orange going down it vertically. “At least it doesn’t look like tiger stripes?” Will turns his head, shrugging. Will holds it up against his chest, and held out, dripping wet, it looks kind of cool. 

Nico wonders if he’s gone crazy, or if he’s developed a terrible sense of fashion after only owning two shirts and two pants the last four years. 

“I… I kind of love it?” Nico whispers. He realises he’s looking to Will to confirm he loves it for him. 

Will giggles, and then he hands it to Nico. “Now we're getting somewhere.” The shirt is still dripping wet, but Nico holds it up to himself. Will grins. “Wait it kinda… suits you?” 

They both smile at each other, then look away and both stare at the floor with red cheeks. 

“So, uh, what now?” Nico asks, holding the shirt back over the bucket. 

“Dump out the water, and then fill it half vineger, half water, and leave it to set. Then you have a shirt!” 

Nico gets dressed the next morning, puts on the new shirt, and goes to sit at the Poseidon table. Percy and Jason stare at him. Nico’s still not sure if he’s making a bold fashion choice, or a terrible one. But… above that lingering worry, mostly he feels confident. He likes that he’s made it with Will, and that he can still be himself and be apart of camp. 

“Nice shirt, dude.” Percy quirks his head up, and grins. 

Nico shrugs, and sits down next to him. 


	7. Pokemon bandages and blasphemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the "TOA doesn't exist" kicks in lol

Will had been working all day. There’d been new supplies to change out with old ones, and a flood of kids who’d gotten injured in an obstacle course that the Hephestus cabin put together. Will had a bone to pick with them today. 

So, of course, the moment he sits down to chill out (and have a monster energy his sister stole for him.) Nico stumbles into the infirmary. 

If Will did not have a massive crush on him, he would have been so mad. Unfortunately, he had that massive crush.

“What did you do?” Will glares at him. Nico is completely scraped up, holding his arm tightly against his chest. “You’re not allowed to be doing  _ anything!”  _

Nico grimaces, before sitting down on the chair across from him. “You’re going to be very mad at me.” is all he says. 

Will gets up, setting down his monster and grabbing Nico by his shoulder. “Ow! Fuck!” Nico pulls his shoulder away, and Will realises what he’s just done. 

Will feels his heart sink. He blinks a few times, and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Nico gets up, rolls his eyes, and follows Will. “Its fine.”

“No-” Will finds his eyes. “No, I shouldn’t of done that. I’ve been having a rough day.” 

Nico breathes in tightly, closes his eyes, and then finds Will’s eyes again. “It’s okay, and, I’m sorry you’ve been having a tough day.” 

Nico puts his free arm out, and extends his hand. Will looks at him, furrowing his brow. “Hold my hand. It'll make me feel better.” 

Will chuckles, and his heart goes kinda crazy. He takes Nico’s hand, and leads him into the supply room (that also has an examination table.) Nico jumps up on the table, and then winces. Will grabs some bandages, and some pain killers. 

Will dumps a chewable Advil in his hand, and then finds Nico’s eyes. “Can I see your arm?” 

Nico nods, swallowing. Will takes the arm he’s been concealing from him, and turns it over so he can see the bruise. “What were you doing?”

“I fell off a pegasi.” 

“You- what?” Will wraps his arm in gauze. It doesn’t look like it's more than bruising and scraped up, but Will wouldn’t put it past him if it was broken and he wasn’t letting on. “From how far up?” 

Nico blushes. “The pegasi was on the ground, I was not.” 

Will chuckles, turning around so he can grab some bandaids. “Hello Kitty or Pokemon?” 

Nico looks at him like he’s crazy. “Poke…?” 

“Its like mythomagic but with animals with superpowers?” 

Nico’s face lights up. 

“Pokemon it is!” Will grabs that box, and rubbing alcohol. “So, why were you on a pegasi when I gave you express orders you weren’t allowed to do physical activities?” 

“Percy and Jason roped me into it. I told them I couldn’t, but Percy said it didn’t count.” 

“You listened to Percy?” Will purses his lips. 

“I will regret it every day.” Nico smirks. Will covers one particularly bad scrape with a Jigglypuff band-aid. “But I got on, and then fell off.” 

Will does his best not to laugh at him. “Thats cute.” 

Nico makes a face at the antiseptic. 

“I like a guy who can’t take care of himself.” Will winks, and Nico’s cheeks turn tomato red. 

“If you like a guy who can’t take care of himself, I am a very good option.” Nico smiles, and his cheeks grow redder. 

Will laughs, but his heart won't stop trying to climb up his throat. 

“Uh- huh-”  _ William Solace speak real words please.  _ “As your a doctor I should not have said that.” 

Nico  _ giggles.  _ “But as my friend…?” He smirks. 

“As your friend-”  _ Please for the love of all gods stop being so cute.  _ “I… I care about you taking care of yourself. But I also think you’re funny.” 

\---

Okay. So maybe Nico did do something stupid so he could go talk to Will after practically not seeing him for the last three days. But Will does not have to know that. Nico also does not have to address the fact that he’s falling, and falling fast, for Will. At least after that incident, Will has taken the invitation to hold his hand to heart, and followed Nico around whenever he could. And Nico did the same, as long as he wasn’t in the way in the infirmary. 

One evening, Will is lying around Nico’s cabin. They’ve taken to using the floor lately, instead of curling up weirdly in the coffin beds. They’ve laid out blankets and pillows on the floor, and Will’s head is so so,  _ so,  _ close to Nico’s lap. Nico feels sometimes he barely knows his own body, around Will: all he wants right now is to run his hands through Will’s perfect blonde curls. But he knows he can’t have it. 

They talk about the news of the day for a while: Chiron announced some changes to the year-round schedule. Notably, a dance at the beginning of spring, that Nico couldn’t help but notice Annabeth looked peeved about. Will told him that in counsellor meetings Annabeth had suggested some morale boosters throughout the year (subtly implying how sad living year-round can be) and Valentina Diaz had stolen the conversation over to a discussion more suitable for a student council. Nico thought he should probably start going to those, if not only to spend more time with Will. 

He spends every night thinking through all the reasons he shouldn’t- reasons he  _ can’t  _ date Will. He’d hurt him, he’d ruin it somehow, he’d fall in love with him and inevitably the fates or the gods or his father would ruin it. He’s cursed. He’s absolutely cursed. 

Recently he’s developed a voice (sounding suspiciously like Will’s) telling him dating Will would be a good idea. That he really, really likes Will, and that he knows Will likes him. And that… at the end of the day, Will makes him obscenely happy. A happy he hasn’t felt since Bianca died. 

Nico shakes his head. Will does that to him: he’s able to think about terrible shit and not explode. 

Will closes his eyes, and sighs. “I miss my mom.” 

Nico furrows his brow. “Where is she?” 

Will puts his hands in his hair, and his eyes find Nico’s. “Texas. With my kid sisters.” 

“You have sisters?” Nico watches him as he runs his fingers through his hair, combing out tangles. “How many?”

“Three.” Will huffs. “They’re all mortal. And insane.” 

Nico raises his eyebrows. He can’t imagine Will running around with three little girls after him. 

“They’re all adopted. One set of twins.” Will makes a strained face at that. “But- not because my mom never got over Apollo!”

“She never wanted to get married?”

“She's a strong independent lady who don’t need no man.” Will chuckles. Nico assumes it was a reference he was lost to. 

“I expect no less from the woman who raised you.” Nico laughs. Will brightens at that. 

“She’s the best. I wish I could visit her more.” Will’s hands stray to the rips in Nico’s jeans. 

“How’d she meet your dad?” Nico finally allows his hands to wander to Will’s hair. He knows Will can feel his emotion if they touch, and right now he doesn’t care. 

“Oh…” Will purses his lips. “She was a songwriter. He was playing a singer for the day.” 

“She didn’t know he was a god?” 

Will laughs. “No. She was 19 and they’d met once.” Will sounds bitter, and his hands meet Nico’s to fumble with. “He visited her once when I was a baby. Told her the truth. But she hated sending me to camp.”

Nico’s always known that most gods didn’t have long standing affairs, mostly one night stands or short relationships with mortals, but it’s hard to believe Will wasn’t born from soul-destroying love, but just a… play thing to Apollo. 

It made him mad. 

“I hate gods a lot of the time.” Nico sighed. 

“Me too.” Will groans, and rolls over on his stomach.

“How did you not inherit  _ any  _ musical talent?” Nico feels Will’s fingers trace his own, and encircle his skull ring. 

“Beats me.” Is all he says for a while. They sit in silence- comfortable, happy silence. Nico feels at home here. “You should meet my sisters though, and my mom.” 

“Tell me about them.” Nico smiles, and lays down next to him. Maybe a sleepover with Will wouldn’t be that bad. 

Will gives him a sunshine-sweet smile, and Nico knows he’s in over his head. 


	8. Percy's sendoff

Nico and Percy were technically on good terms, but he was not in party mode during their last day of camp. It was a long day of celebrating, capturing the flag, and dinner at the “big three boiz” table. 

Nico stayed around long enough to give Percy a “goodbye” handshake, and tell him good luck. 

He was not expecting Percy to come running toward his cabin, backpack hanging off his shoulder, just as he was about to go to bed, though.

“Nico! Hey!” He shouts, waving his arm. 

Nico furrows his brow, and stands at his half open door. 

“Hi… Percy?” Nico is wearing the pajamas from the infirmary, and his hair is wet from the shower. He may or may not now smell like lilac, after he’d stolen the nice soap from the infirmary. Lilac, however, was not the vibe he was trying to put out. (He won’t add, he stole it because he thinks Will will like it.)

“Hey!” Percy is a little breathless, slowing down and stumbling on the gravel around his cabin. “Do you have a minute to talk?” 

Nico’s heart immediately started pounding. “Uh, yeah.” 

“I just-“ Percy runs his hand through his hair. “I wanted to let you know we’re cool? Like before I don’t see you for a minute- that I hope we’re good and like- friends.” 

Nico furrows his brow. “Uh-huh.” It seems like Percy has more to say. 

“If I had known what you were going through, I...”   
Nico has a million snarky, and probably right things he wants to say in response:  _ “you what? Wouldn’t be afraid of me? Would’ve trusted me? Would’ve tried to convince me to stay?” _ But he doesn’t. He just nods and waits for him to figure it out.   
“I just- feel bad. I really didn’t know I was such a big reason you didn’t feel comfortable at camp and- and around me and I really wish I had known, so I could’ve let you know, you know, you didn’t have to feel alone.”   
Nico thinks that's decidedly as good as Percy can get.    
“I didn’t know you were... hurting, in that way. And- and thats not an excuse for how I treated you or for how other people treated you, but I wanted you to know I’m cool with you, and I hope we can, I dunno, be tight, now? Move past stuff?” 

He gives a very Percy half-smile. “Yeah. We can be  _ tight. _ ” Nico laughs to himself at that word. “And, no hard feelings. I’m fine, now.” Well, not entirely, but he’s working on it. “And- and thank you.” Nico does his best to make his voice sound genuine: he really does mean it. No one has ever taken his feelings into that much consideration before. 

Except maybe for Will. But never mind that.

“No, thank you, dude. I’m gonna miss you.” Percy puts his hand on Nico’s shoulder, and he holds his breath so he doesn’t flinch away. “I’ll see you in the summer. Don’t get in too much trouble.” 

Percy pulls him into a “bro-hug” (Jason’s words), and maybe Nico doesn’t hate it. 

“You don’t either.” 

Percy slaps his shoulder lightly, and takes off up the hill, toward Annabeth. 


	9. Screwdriver

“Or I could just shadow travel it into-" Nico says, with a smirk. His hand is placed on one of the many coffin-shaped bunks in cabin 13. 

"No. Absolutely not." Will shoves his hand off the bunk. The touch makes his heart race a little faster. The tool kit they've borrowed from the Hephaestus cabin is still unopened.

“You’re lame.” Nico rolls his eyes, before sitting on the floor. 

“Actually I’m a doctor.” Will chuckles, grabbing said tool kit and putting it between them. “And where would you even go with them?” 

“The underworld. Put ‘em in the fields of punishment cause they're uncomfortable.” Nico laughs a little, and Will just rolls his eyes. He has no clue which tool he’s supposed to use, so he just picks one and tries to undo one of the legs of the bunk. They were planning on dismantling the beds and then re-using the lumber. Will was more excited to do the fun redecorating, but he likes spending time with Nico. 

“So… do you know how to do this?” Will asks. He’s currently holding a small hammer. Nico shrugs, and that is all he says on the matter.

They spend a while just fooling around; plying off the wood paneling and undoing the screws on the ladders. The base though, remains unfazed. They talk about the silly prom planning committee, and the little training Nico’s permitted to do, now. 

Will asks Nico for the screw driver at his feet, which Nico  _ throws  _ to him, flies past him, lands, then disappears, into the Hades shrine. 

“What the he-“

There is a cloud of dark steam, and then a figure appears in front of the little shrine. 

Will is stood, completely still in shock. The whole room shifts and suddenly feels how it feels when Nico uses his powers. Nico doesn’t seem to mind, as he just mumbles a “Hey dad,” without looking up.

“Hello Nico. This fell in.”

“Thanks- it’s Will’s.”

“Ah,” Hades then extends his hand, a calloused and  _ large _ hand, though it’s thin in a way you can see all his “bones.”

Will takes the tool, averting his eyes from Hades’.

The god takes in the room, standing over Nico working on trying to get the leg unattached. “What are you doing?” He asks, putting the same hand in his pants pocket.

“Redecorating. Its a little vampire-y in here, Don’t you think?” Nico smirks, and Hades nods thoughtfully.

“I think it needs more skulls embedded in the walls.”

Nico laughs stiffly- like that was a very poor dad joke.

“Haha yeah. Next on my list after the blackout curtains."

Will cannot  _ believe _ that Nico is not only sitting there, calmly unscrewing the legs of a bunk bed, practically ignoring his father: actual god, lord of the dead.

"Will, can you get me the one of these that's bigger?" He looks up at him, holding up the wrench that was on the floor.

His heart rate goes a little bit crazy. "Uh-huh," he's not sure if it's disrespectful he's this on edge in the presence of Lord Hades, but he's not really willing to ask.

"How many are you planning on keeping in here? I could take care of them."

"We're giving the lumber to the Demeter cabin." Nico mumbles. "Also I'm keeping five or six."

Hades does not look very pleased with that answer. Will hands Nico a wrench. Will cannot fathom why Nico would bring up his father's mother-in-law right now.

"Are you expecting visitors?" Hades grumbles, and places a hand on the bunk Nico's working on. The wood cracks beneath his fingers. Nico just glares up at him until he takes it off. "Sorry." He murmurs.

"No. Just in case." Nico says, quietly. A light blush sneaks up on his cheeks.

Hades glances up at Will, as if  _ he _ would have any insight into his son's thoughts.

Well, okay maybe he does: He knows Nico would love more siblings. He loves Hazel, and it makes both of them very sad they can't see each other more often. He also knows one of these bunks is staying in the cabin in honor of Bianca.

“I can assure you: you have no other siblings you don’t know about.”

“Would you tell me if I did?”

Hades makes what Will assumes is a confused expression, but it is very hard to tell.

“I-“

“I’m keeping the bunks then.” He shrugs. “Don’t know who will turn up from the 40s next.”

Will privately thinks that is very badass of Nico.

It seems Hades does not find it very cute.

“I’ll see you later.” Hades sighs, before patting Nico on the shoulder, then vanishing into his own shadow.

Will stays frozen for a moment, as all the darkness fades from the room and the fire in the shrine goes out.

“Does your dad just show up... whenever?” He asks.

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Jeeze I-“ Will picks his words carefully, as he isn’t sure if Lord Hades could still hear them or not. “Thats cool?”

“Sometimes. Yeah.” Nico laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “I think he feels bad, that we like- exist, to be honest. So he’s making up for it with awkward parenting.”

Will doesn’t find that very funny, but Nico chuckles like it's an inside joke.

“That is the strangest thing I have ever heard.” 

“Have you ever met your dad?” Nico asks, as Will sits down next to him. Nico sinks into him a little.

“No, and I’m... pretty chill with it.” Will shrugs, Nico smirks. "I think after that, I will be happy to never meet a god again."

Nico laughs, a real, heart-full laugh. "He's fucking weird. But, ya' know, he's my dad."

"What was it with the skulls in the wall?"

"Oh-" Nico chuckles. "Dad joke." Is all he provides.

Will takes a moment to consider that. "It's nice you get a long with him?" It comes out more like a question.

Nico has become entirely distracted, and is now fiddling with a hole in his jeans. Will loves their closeness, is honestly seeking it out whenever he can: and this is one of those moments he wishes he could just lean in and kiss him. He doesn't wanna spring that on Nico- he's healing and growing, and Will doesn't want to interfere in that, but he can't help but wonder if Nico feels the same way right now.

"Yeah, it's nice."

His blush is still lingering on his cheeks, but his tan has returned to his skin, and his dark hair is curly and healthy, and so, so, so, cute. 

Will is  _ whipped _ .


	10. NYC: the city Nico has never had pizza in

Will bangs on Nico’s door, at a time he can only assume is the ass-crack of dawn. Nico is wearing the pajama bottoms from the infirmary, and a shirt from Jason. Will, on the other hand, is dressed in a tie-dye shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals. 

“G’morning sunshine.” Will practically beams light from his smile. 

Nico, on the other hand, looks like death personified. “What do you want.”

Will just grins. “How would you like to go on a field trip with me?” 

Nico leans against his door, his hair covering his eyes. “Field trip?”

“I have to go into town and order new supplies for the infirmary, but  _ that  _ means, I get to go into the city, and I’m allowed to bring a friend.” Will bounces on his heels a little. “So, wanna go?” 

Nico yawns. “Sure.” 

Will rolls his eyes. “You’re coming- go, get dressed. I’ll get you something for breakfast.” He begins running off, and Nico squints at him running toward the way-too-bright sun. 

_ ‘Tell your dad to chill out.’  _ Nico thinks. 

“And look normal!” Will calls out. “No swords!” 

Nico shuts his door, and opens the rain closet. He’s been keeping his clothes hung up in here, cause at the moment he’s got four shirts and three pairs of pants now, and he’s got to keep them at least in a little bit of shape. He misses his aviator- half the time he feels naked without it. 

“Look normal”  _ How is he meant to do that?  _

Nico pulls out the black shirt and jeans that had appeared on his father’s shrine table a week ago. Nico  _ had  _ thought it was really strange, but he did thank his dad so he hoped they wouldn’t eat him alive or something. 

Will returns with a breakfast bar thats held together with gross fruit, and a muffin for him. “I already ate.”

“What time do you get up?” Nico takes one bite of the bar and decides he’ll have to steal something while they’re out. Will is practically skipping toward half blood hill. 

“I woke up at 4:30! But we have to go early so they can process the order on the same day.” 

“Can’t you just… call them?” Nico drudges behind him. He wishes Will had brought him some coffee. 

“Well, you can’t call demigods for demigod business. Monsters might be listening.” Will smirks, reaching his hand out for Nico to take. He takes it, and laughs at him. Will holds it tightly. 

They meet Chiron at the top of half blood hill, and he hands Will a credit card with a serious expression. 

Nico chuckles. “Is this a drug deal?” 

Chiron and Will turn to him like he’s said something really awful. Then Will laughs with him. “Kinda.” 

“William-” Chiron folds his arm over his chest. “Is going to get supplies for camp, and nothing else.” 

Will pockets the credit card and takes off toward the bottom of the hill. Nico shrugs to Chiron, and takes off after him

\---

Nico finds out that Will does the “drug run” about every 4 months- sometimes every 2 if camp has a particularly bloody month (or a war…) and that the three demigods that run the pharmacy live relatively normal lives. 

Nico’s kinda blown away by it. 

“Whats up!” The 20-something behind the counter shouts. The bell above their heads rings as Nico pushes through the door. The man behind the counter looks like a recent college grad, with what looks like he thinks is a button down suited for a professional, but Nico can tell there are squiggles drawn on all the cuffs and the collar. 

“Hi Adrian!” Will shouts, bounding up to the counter. “Adrian, this is Nico di Angelo.” 

Nico feels his cheeks get hot, and waves. 

Adrian looks Nico up and down, and then puts his hand out. “Sup di Angelo.” 

Nico shakes his hand, and Will grins. “Nothing much.” He mumbles. 

“Adrian Hasse, son of Hermes. What about you?”

Will coughs. “So where’s Ruby?” 

“She’s in the back, what are you in for this time?” Adrian pulls out a pad of paper, seemingly taking the hint. Nico looks between the two of the as they start discussing a number of medicine-related things that Nico doesn’t understand. Nico’s happy not to talk about his parentage. For, at least a minute, he can pretend he’s a normal demigod (if there is such a thing.) 

A girl emerges from the back with a big box of supplies. She winds around the back of the store, until she sees Will’s bright blonde hair. 

“Solace!” She leaves behind her industrial box of bandaids on the floor. Will turns around and runs to meet her. They hug, and Nico feels a tug at his heart. 

_ He’s truly screwed.  _

“Nico! Nico, this is my sister, on my dad’s side, Ruby!” 

The girl looks like she’s in her early 30s, and she’s got a number of scars riddling her hands and arms. Nico smiles at her. Along with her scars, she's burly, wearing a flannel tied around her waist, and she’s got a smile like someone who's spent a long time caring for people: like Will’s. 

“Ruby, this is my friend Nico.” Will points between the two, and his cheeks redden. Ruby raises her brow. 

“Friend, huh?” She smirks. “Nice to meet’cha Nico.” 

“Hi.” He smiles awkwardly. Ruby then turns her attention back to Will. 

“So what’re y’alls plans for today?” Ruby sits down on the desk Adrian is processing the order from. 

Will makes a face, and then puts his finger over his mouth. “Shh, he doesn’t know that part.” 

Ruby laughs, and Nico looks between them. “Know what?”

“So this isn’t a date?” Adrien furrows his brow, glancing at Will. 

“Shut. Up.”

Both the older demigods laugh, and Ruby kicks her heels. “So Nico, where you from?” 

Nico’s shoulders tense from being acknowledged, Will steps a little closer. 

“Technically, Italy.” He says quietly, and Adrien quirks an eyebrow. “But, also not really.” 

“What?” He chuckles. Nico’s stomach drops. 

Will cuts in, though. “Nico didn’t end up at camp for a while.” Nico looks up at him, trying to convey his thanks. “It’s his first full year.” 

“Ah,” Adrian smiles, and then goes back to his work. “Well, you two should have fun today.” He winks. Ruby shoves him, and all three of them laugh. Nico is very confused. “Everything should be ready by... 5 tonight?”

Will glows. “That's perfect, thank you guys!” Will skips a little, putting his hand out to Nico, and heading toward the door. Nico waves a quick goodbye, a little confused, as Will pulls him out into the busy streets of New York. 

“What are we gonna do?” Nico asks, as the number of the people outdoors has gone up ten-fold since they came into the city. Now, there are cars bustling and almost hitting pedestrians, mortals swinging purses and umbrellas, and animals skipping into puddles. “We’ve got like… all day before then?”

“Yeah! And, the whole city at our fingertips.” Will grins at him, still holding his hand. In the dewey morning light, his hair practically glows with heaven light. 

“Huh?”

“This, is perks of being head counselor.” Will pulls out the credit card Chiron gave him. “We can do whatever you want.”

Nico stares at him, until the smile tugging at his lips wins. “You little shit.” 

“What Chiron doesn’t know, can’t hurt him.” Will starts walking again, seemingly aimlessly. “I think we should get you something to eat, then figure it out from there?” 

\---

“Is this a date?” Nico smiles, across from him. His heart feels light, and he is feeling the sugar racing through his veins. Will almost chokes on his cake. “It feels like one.”

“Does it?” He coughs, patting on his chest. “Didn’t realise.” 

Nico rolls his eyes. They picked a nice(er) restaurant, where Will promised he could have cake if he ate some real food beforehand. He had half of a chicken sandwich. 

“Is that so?” Nico takes another big fork-full. 

Will just leans on the palm of his hand, his bright blue eyes soft and sweet. “Okay, maybe it was a little bit of a date. But I also just enjoy your company.” 

Nico’s heart bursts: this is too good. There has to be a catch to this. 

“What else do you wanna do?” He asks, quickly changing the subject. 

“Well… have you ever been to the MET?” 

—-

Nico was in awe of how much of the world he had missed. Not just in those 40 years he was in the lotus, but just how much of life he’d missed out on living among the dead. 

Will had shown him around a bit, saying he’d been twice before on trips like these. They wandered around for hours: looking at beautiful art centuries older than them, and amazing creations technically younger than Nico. He liked the modern work most, though. It reminded him he was  _ here _ , in this time, with a very wonderful blonde boy who would read the plaques for him. (Will’s dyslexia was not  _ as _ bad as Nico’s- but some of the information Nico took in was very strange and probably not right.) They started at the top of the museum, so as their day was nearing to a close, they found themselves in the ancient greek section. 

Will had turned to him, looking at the sign above the beautiful white marble hall they were about to enter, and said: “wanna make fun of some gods?” 

Of course Nico said yes. 

They wandered around together, before Will got side tracked at a statue of Apollo he rolled his eyes at (but he still said a prayer, when he thought Nico had turned away.) 

Then, Nico eyed a statue he did recognize. 

It was smaller than he had imagined, from photos, but it was still a work of art regardless. All of the statues were, but Nico was all too familiar with this one. 

He hated to admit it, but he’d stolen a postcard with the photo of Perseus with the head of Medusa when he was pining over Percy Jackson. 

Now, it seemed really silly- especially because this statute looks nothing likes Percy, but his little gay brain needed something to hold onto. 

He stands at the base, before Will sneaks up on him. 

“Whose this supposed to be?” Will asks, subtly (Nico will give him that) taking his hand. 

“Perseus.” Nico looks at him, eyebrow quirked. From Will’s reddening cheeks, he can tell the  _ “are you dumb?” _ came across. 

“Ah, well…” Will points up to his crotch. “Nice dick.” 

Nico just rolls his eyes, still staring up to the statue’s familiar- and lifeless- eyes. “I used to think that our Percy was going to be a statute like this one day.”

“Well…” Will curls the L’s like R’s. “at the saving the world rate he’s at- he just might”

“I don't think so,” Nico says, he knows Will can sense his feelings. He wonders what loss and regret, mixed with a twinge of gratitude feels like. “I think.... I don’t think he wanted this. He turned down immortality for normalcy.” 

“I think that fact might be the very reason he becomes a statue.  _ The Selfless Boy-Wonder.”  _

Will chuckles. Nico feels the cold grey stare of Perseus. Will turns around, tapping Nico’s shoulder to direct him to a painting on the wall opposite them. 

It depicts the Orpheus myth: Orpheus’s beautiful blonde hair windswept in his fatal look back into the underworld. Eurydice has dark hair, and looks emaciated. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if your likeness was here one day.” Will breaks his contemplation.

“Huh?” Nico glances up to him. Now it’s Nico’s turn to watch his eyes, while Will appreciates the art. 

“Etched in stone, raising the dead across Manhattan. It’d be a bonafide classic.” He smiles. 

“Immortalized as hell itself?” 

“No.” Will says, serious all of a sudden. “Immortalized because you did a great thing. And you kept doing great things, even when the world made it damn near impossible. You saved hundreds of people’s lives.”

“You do that too.” Nico points out. 

Will makes a face, finally looking back at him. “Well, maybe we’d be painted together. One of those that shows the duality of life: our very own dream team Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, raising the dead and healing the sick on opposite sides of a canvas.”

Nico stares at him. “You have an artistic eye.”

“Yeah, well, When you spend years with artsy-fartsy people, you pick up a thing or two.” 

They both stand there, in front of the Orpheus painting, holding hands. Nico has never felt more at peace, more loved by anyone, and more like a  _ normal _ teenager. 

It takes him ridiculously long to piece together  _ why  _ Will had pointed out this painting in particular: Will was his Orpheus. For a son of the god of poetry, Nico had not pegged him to be a poetic person, but he had chosen a pretty good metaphor. 

He just hoped Will wouldn’t turn around, leaving him in the underworld. 


	11. The Music Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! (given I don't decide to add an epilogue? Idk we'll see how bored I get.) Thank you for reading!

Nico had decided to infiltrate the Apollo cabin when he was bored.

Now, Nico di Angelo will not tell you he’s bored, or do anything to resolve his problem, but he will bother Will Solace until he entertains him.

“Do you  _ want _ to do something?” Will asked, shoving his leg against Nico’s so he stops taking up all the room on his bunk.

“No.” Nico continues to play with his hands, and the mythomagic card in his pocket that he’s pretending he doesn’t have. “Can’t I just hang out with you?”

“No, not when your pestering me.” Will chuckles. Nico kicks him. “You’re acting like a bored toddler, let's do something.” Will grabs him, pulling Nico up. They stand almost nose to nose, before Nico steps back.

“I can show you the music room?”

Nico’s eyes have a flash of interest, so before he can protest, Will starts making his way there.

Will rarely goes himself, since he can’t play anything- but he does like watching his siblings practice once in a while. But music makes him miss home a lot of the time.

Thankfully, there's no one in the music room. He'd hate to interrupt one of Austin's videos.

Nico walks around, a small smile on his face. Will can't help but stare at him, he's mesmerizing when he's happy: he looks young and bright and full of life, and Will has fallen for him, hard. 

"Do you play?" Will asks. Nico turns around from the guitars hung on the wall,

"When I was little, I did." Nico says, quietly. He avoids Will's eyes.

Will knows his childhood is a) not well remembered, and that Nico's not quite sure what is true and isn't anymore but b) hurts for him to talk about, especially regarding his mom and sister. Will hasn't pressed the issue.

"What’d you play?" Will sits down on the drum set's chair, while Nico wanders around toward the piano. Nico tenses a little. (If Will could touch him right now, he's sure he'd feel longing and loss.)

"Piano and Violin. I think I was best at piano, but that could have also been Bianca. We both played." He says, very quietly.

Will smiles, and nods. He waits for Nico to make the next move: if he wants to keep going, Will will of course let him, but if not, he's happy to start poorly playing the guitar to make him happy again.

Nico, though, settles onto the piano bench, and opens the cover. "What does your mom play?" he asks, slowly pressing a few notes. Will is a bit mesmerized.

"She- uh," Will's gay brain takes over. "guitar and piano and... a little of everything honestly. But those are her specialties."

"Cool." Nico nods, as he keeps plucking a few notes that seem like a melody he's trying to remember.

Will watches him; his hair falling in front of his face (but now only because he wouldn't let Kayla give him anything less than emo bangs), his sweater (of which the origin is still unknown) pushed up to his elbows, and his fingers glazing lightly over the keys.

Nico's face changes for a moment, his fingers suddenly stopping so the last chord he played rings out dully until it fades into absolute nothingness. "This was Bianca's favorite song." He says, faintly. His face softens, and he pulls his hands away.

Will's heart lurches. "Do you remember what it's called?"

"No, I- I just-" he then takes a deep breath, and puts his hands back. He plunks out a simple melody, something that Will is certain he should be able to place, and plays some uneasy chords under it.

Will gets up, and as Nico finishes what of the song he remembers, takes a seat next to him.

"My mom used to play this for me, when I was a baby." Will says, softly, as he sets his hands on the keys.

He plays the melody, poorly, of a song his mom wrote for him. Something that he is sure hasn't been heard outside of his family living room; played to sooth a son of Apollo, then two little girls they'd taken in who were wild and abandoned, and finally a sweet little baby girl Will is missing watch grow up. And now, he plays it for the boy he's in love with.

Somehow, maybe it's a taste of prophetic gift, or just a feeling, but he knows Nico will be part of his family too.

Nico leans against his shoulder, and closes his eyes. "I don't know it."

Will takes his hand with the one he's not using to play the chords he doesn't know. "My mom wrote it."

Nico squeezes his hand, before setting his own right hand where Will's left should be. He plays a chord beneath the melody Will has been repeating.

Nico improvises, and the sound fills the room. It makes Will's heart ache, and (though he doesn't notice) the room has a suspiciously god-like glow. Looking back on that moment, he comes to the conclusion Apollo had blessed them both, or something as absurd, because there is no way a moment so perfect could exist without divine intervention.

They play for a while longer, and its clear to Will that Nico is feeling a myriad of things: from longing and loss like earlier, mixed with a sickeningly-sweet sense of  _ love _ . 

“Nico I-” Will doesn’t know where he’s going to go with this sentence; he’s feeling so much, through Nico and from his own heart, and he’s worried he’s going to spill his heart out and ruin this ‘almost dating’ thing they have going on. It’s just… Will knows this isn’t sustainable, and that he’s going to break at some point without being able to kiss him again. 

Nico though, actually breaks the silence. 

“I love you.” He whispers. Will’s heart stops. “And- and I’m scared of what that means but…” 

“You don’t have to be scared, Nico. I promise I-”

Nico grabs his hand, and through the deliberate touch, it feels like Will’s senses are dialed suddenly up to 11. Everything becomes sharper, and more vibrant, and he feels so much radiate between them. “I love you too.”

Nico places his hand on Will’s cheek, and leans forward. “Promise me…” He finds Will’s eyes, and in them, he can see Nico needs more than a promise he does actually love him: he needs a promise he won’t  _ leave  _ him, even when things get hard.

Will can make that promise, easy.

“I swear on the river styx, I’ll be here for you. And I know you’ll do the same for me.” 

Nico closes the gap between them, and their kiss feels electric, as though it sealed the promise they made to each other. 

Nico pulls slightly away, a little grin tugged at his pink lips, and his cheeks reddened. “Then… I think I’m ready for this.” 

“Thank the  _ gods _ .” Will sighs, before leaning in again. 


End file.
